


purple is all i can see when he touches me

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: "alternating" more like i cant stay consistent lessgo, 300 words, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Night Vale Dog Park, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cute drabble i did for a school projectchanges pov midway from third to secondweird capitalization300 ish words<2 mins to read lmaofirst fic on here lessgo





	purple is all i can see when he touches me

**Author's Note:**

> written 10-1-18  
> really fast n shitty uh whoops

He wrapped his arms around the scientist, bliss in his (currently) three eyes. He grinned as he moved closer to the man who had just entered his studio. He had been on the air- as per usual Station Management rules- but he hadn’t given a second thought a to throwing his government provided headphones onto the floor as a sign of protest to the Sheriff’s Secret Police Department, and rushing over to hug his boyfriend without even turning his mic off again.   
Boyfriend isn’t the right term for who Carlos, (the wonderfully perfect scientist entering his studio), is. He would, by all current human standards be described as Cecil’s fiance. Oh, this term was ever so great! Cecil loved to call Carlos his “dear and perfect fiance”, despite not really having a clear understanding of the concept of marriage in general.   
Over the past few years of Carlos living in Night Vale, he had been steadily educating his husband-to-be about life outside of the Southwestern community that Cecil had lived him his whole life. Cecil didn’t mind this, and loved passing forth the information he had been taught along to his radio show, as if he were a child obtaining his Fear Scout Patch for the twenty-second time- which of course is an accomplishment in Night Vale, as there is only one Fear Scout in Night Vale- and showing it off to his friends, who most likely were hooded figures in the DOG PARK that he should not have been talking to.

Now, this tangent of culture has gone far enough, Cecil and Carlos are staring at you with disappointment. How could you let them talk on and on and on about themselves- and Night Vale- like that? You, dear listener, have made an embarrassment out of yourself! And look at that, the moment that the two had been sharing is over! You, dear listener, are an idiot, Cecil needs to get back on the air and you have made a mess of his visit with his fiance!

**Author's Note:**

> first cecilos draft down, not my otp so forgive me for being not as excited about it hhhbfmx


End file.
